Simplemente Sexo
by nani27
Summary: Ellos no buscaban amor. Simplemente eran dos amantes que encontraban el placer y la pasión en brazos del otro, aún a costa de un engaño.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece. La historia es completamente mia. **

**Antes de continuar quiero advertir que puede ser un poco fuerte en cuanto a su lenguaje se trata y pueden parecer un poco OC los personajes. **

**Ahora si... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Cierto era que la llamaba sin importar la hora. Cierto era también que sabía que tenía a alguien. Pero lo que no sospechaba nadie era que se encontraba con ella para desatar toda la pasión acumulada y que solo encontraban satisfacción en los brazos del otro.

No era amor, era simplemente sexo y placer.

Y por eso su sonrisa se ensanchaba por tenerla allí, a las 3 de la madrugada solo para él. Con ese conjunto de encaje negro que resaltaba también el color perlado de su piel y le sentaba cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo. Era exquisita y al mismo tiempo deliciosa, ya bien lo sabía él, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Que fuera orgullosa, mandona y egocéntrica con todos, pero una chica sumisa en el dormitorio (y también fuera de él) era la cereza del pastel. Nadie más la vería así, ese era su placer y se encargaría que solo ella tuviera esa actitud de gatita mimosa con él, con nadie más.

- ¿Vas a empezar o me voy? – escucho que decía Anna mientras se sentaba elegantemente y cruzando sus piernas, dejando ver un poco más. Hao solo sonrió y tomó su trago de una vez.

- No entiendo a que viene la prisa, pero si te quieres ir, hazlo – Anna frunció el ceño – yo me puedo satisfacer de otras formas. Tu, en cambio, solo puedes venirte conmigo – Hao se acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – yo soy el único que te hace mojar, cariño.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, Hao besó sus labios, mientras sus manos viajaban desde la curva de su cuello hasta el inicio de su trasero. Pasando tortuosamente pero al mismo tiempo placenteramente sus dedos, como una leve caricia por su espalda, el valle de sus senos y su vientre. Anna empezó a emitir débiles gemidos que eran callados dentro de la boca del castaño, cuando, sin previo aviso, sintió una de las manos de Hao en su intimidad.

- Cuantas veces te abras tocado en mi nombre – Hao acariciaba con su pulgar su clítoris, sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar a Anna gemir más duro – seguro que esperas que te penetre duro. Si te portas bien, lo hare muñeca y si haces lo que te pido puede que me corra dentro – notando la humedad de su compañera, Hao no espero y empezó a explorar con sus dedos la entrada de Anna, introduciendo primero uno, después dos y luego tres – aunque, pensándolo bien, me correré dentro, en tu vientre, en tus perfectos senos y en esa linda boquita que tienes.

Anna no pensaba, el placer que sentía nublaba sus sentidos. No era propio de ella estar doblegada en una situación como esta, mucho menos dejarse tratar como una sumisa, pero es que ese hombre tenía una sexualidad magnética innegable. Era tan fácil excitarse con unas cuantas palabras y su toque quemaba de una manera que encendía cualquier fibra de su cuerpo. Solo sentía la magia de sus dedos que se deslizaban en su interior, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar su paraíso personal, Hao se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes idiota? - pregunto Anna con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Esto apenas está empezando y quiero que supliques. Quiero que ruegues para que te haga venir, solo para mi, en mis manos, para que te haga el amor – Hao levanto a Anna, quien no sabía que era más fuerte, si su enfado o su excitación y la acorralo en la pared – Ya estoy duro, haz magia con esas manos y boquita tuya – al decir esto, besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia y descendía hasta su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva que contrastaba con el calor que desprendía Anna.

- N-no lo hare solo porque tu lo digas – Anna trataba de salvar un poco de su dignidad pero era muy difícil cuando ese hombre tan imponente restregaba su cadera con la de ella, haciendo crecer sus deseos de tener a ese hombre en cualquier posición pero dentro suyo.

- Me parece que no has entendido – dijo Hao acariciando sus senos por encima de su sujetador – lo harás, porque si no, alguien no obtendrá lo que quiere ¿En serio no quieres mi pene llenándote por completo?

Sin decir más, las manos de Anna recorrieron el pecho desnudo de Hao, tocando cada parte, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al castaño quien reconoció la mirada de lujuria de la rubia mientras ella mojaba sus labios con su lengua, llegando a su destino. La sola visión de la rubia, haciendo ese acto que parecía inconsciente, había aumentado un poco más el tamaño de su erección. Las manos de ella se ajustaron para empezar un movimiento rítmico pero firme, mientras se empezaba a arrodillar de manera lenta.

Hao tenía los ojos cerrados, por eso lo tomo un poco de sorpresa sentir el aliento de Anna alrededor de su miembro. En conjunto con sus manos, sentía un placer infinito. Como aquella mujer succionaba su miembro, mientras con agilidad lo masturbaba, le hacía pensar que tan seguido lo hacía con su hermano. El solo pensamiento lo enfureció por lo que tomó el cabello de Anna, halando un poco, sin ser muy rudo y empezó a guiar la velocidad.

Uno, dos, tres empujones y se corrió sin previo aviso. Aun, sin soltar el cabello de Anna, se descargó por completo en la boca de ella sin darle espacio a retirarse.

- Buena chica, bébelo todo.

No tardó en terminar y sin dejar de sonreír, soltó por fin a Anna, quien con una mirada de enojo, se levantó de su lugar.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta tragarme "eso" – reclamó.

- Te dije que me correría en tu boca – Hao tomo a Anna de las muñecas y la empujo en la cama, tumbándose encima de ella mientras de a poco iba quitando prenda por prenda – además, no digas que no te gusta. Si yo se que eres una completa viciosa.

El castaño empezó a mordisquear levemente el cuello niveo, dejando las zonas por donde pasaba de un color carmín. La marcaba y así, se aseguraba de que ella no olvidara otra noche de sexo desenfrenado. Sus besos descendieron a su real objetivo.

Sus senos.

Tomo con brusquedad el izquierdo, para lamerlo primero y succionar después mientras que con su mano, pellizcaba el pezón de la rubia, quien sentía una mezcla de dolor-placer. Se tomo su tiempo, para desquiciar a su amante antes de cambiar de lado y seguir. Anna gemía sin parar por el gozo que Hao le proporcionaba. La tenía en la gloria y no podía negar, empezando porque su cuerpo no mentía, el placer que sólo ese hombre podría brindarle.

- Dime – dijo Hao de repente.

- ¿Decirte qué? – pregunto Anna aturdida por el placer.

- Pídeme que te penetre – Hao comenzó a dibujar con su dedo un camino descendente desde los senos hasta más allá del vientre de Anna.

- Estas loco – dijo Anna tragando un poco, tratando de mantener una compostura serena, aún si esa caricia la volvía loca de placer.

- Pídelo – insistió Hao, cambiando ahora su dedo por sus labios – Dime "Hao, quiero que me penetres, duro y fuerte".

Anna solo pudo emitir un gemido al sentir la lengua de Hao en todo su sexo. Acariciando cada parte, desde sus labios, pasando por la cara interno de sus muslos y dando lametazos a cada rincón. Sin previo aviso, Hao acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la rubia y de un empujón la penetro, clavando toda su espina en la mujer.

Nada fue lento, por el contrario, Hao empezó con movimientos bruscos y fuertes mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Anna para penetrarla mejor. Sólo los jadeos y gemidos de placer se escuchaban en la habitación mientras con destreza los jóvenes amantes cambiaban de posición, siendo Anna ahora quien dirigía a Hao con movimientos circulares. Hao amasaba los senos de la rubia mujer, al tiempo que la agarraba más fuerte de las caderas y la penetraba más profundo. Era estrecha y la calidez que envolvía su miembro lo estaba matando, pero no cedería tan fácil.

Una nueva posición y una nueva pelea para ver quien disfrutaba más. Sólo que ahora Hao había decidido disminuir un poco el ritmo mientras poco a poco sacaba su miembro un poco más. No iba a terminar sin antes escuchar las suplicas de Anna.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – dijo Anna, moviendo sus caderas para evitar que Hao saliera del todo de su interior.

- Dilo – exigió el castaño con una sonrisa, logrando sacar su miembro.

- No sé a qué te refieres – Anna giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, después de todo, no se iba a humillar por sexo.

- Pídeme que termine dentro de ti – Hao empezó a frotar su miembro con el sexo de su amante – ruégame que te penetre y que vuelva a hacerte el amor hasta que termines satisfecha y rendida – las manos del castaño acariciaban el cuerpo de Anna, quien se estremecía del placer – estoy esperando muñeca.

- Hazlo – susurro la rubia.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te escuche? – dijo Hao provocando un poco más a la rubia.

- Penétrame. Hazme el amor. Córrete dentro. Pero por favor, termina esta tortura – dijo Anna un poco más fuerte, mordiendo su labio inferior, sin poder ocultar cierta excitación que le provocaba el ser sometida. Hao sonrió travieso.

- Como desees.

Hao clavó su miembro de nuevo en la mujer, siendo brusco, mientras agarraba sus manos y lo hacía de forma rápida. No importaba cuantas veces hiciera suya esa mujer, sentir su cálido interior, su perfecta estrechez y su humedad esperando por él y solo por él, hacia que su éxtasis fuera más que perfecto. Y no podía negar lo bien que se sentía cuando la sentía a ella, apretando deliciosa contra su masculinidad, retorciéndose de placer.

Un. Dos. Tres embestidas y ambos llegaron al orgasmo mientras veían las estrellas y decían falsas palabras de amor por el momento del clímax. Anna se sentía dichosa, plena y aunque era consciente de que ese hombre que no era más que un amante clandestino había terminado dentro suyo, poco le importo. Le encantaba sentirse mujer en los poderosos brazos de aquel hombre que era su cuñado.

Hao deleito su vista con esa mujer desnuda, bella y satisfecha. Mujer que rogaba por él y que aunque prohibida, era la emoción que necesitaba y la pasión que tanto anhelaba.

Aun sin Anna recuperar el aliento, el castaño se posiciono nuevamente entre las níveas piernas de la mujer, mientras besaba desde los pies hasta encontrar su paraíso entre las piernas.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la rubia aun jadeante.

- La noche apenas comienza y aun falta mucho para satisfacernos – contestó Hao, introduciendo sus dedos para hacer gritar a su amante de gozo.

Si. La noche aún era joven.

* * *

**N/A: Yo, no se que decir. Primero que nada ¡Que rico estar de vuelta en el fandom! Espero poder publicar mas seguido y que no me quieran matar, ya saben, tal vez no es lo que esperaban. Estoy sonrojada y sofocada aun. Ya sabran que si leer esto no es facil, bueno, mucho menos escribirlo y notaran que me salí un poco de mi zona de confort. **

**¡Mi primer HaoxAnna! ¡Y de que manera!**

**Pero bueno, no me extenderé y solo diré que cualquier comentario, tomatazo y posibles amenazas, los podran dejar en un bonito review o en su caso en facebook. **

**Ya saben, colaborar con la campaña: Haz feliz a un escritor. Sus contribuciones y donaciones seran bien recibidas. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
